elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Legate Quentin Cipius
|Base ID = }} Legate Quentin Cipius is a member of the Imperial Legion. He will relocate inside Dragonsreach after the quest "Message to Whiterun" for the Imperial Legion is completed. As an essential character, he cannot die, even after the Civil War questline has been completed. Location If the Empire is victorious in the Civil War he can be found at Dragonsreach. Alternatively, if a side has not yet been chosen or if Stormcloaks won, he can be found at the Whiterun Imperial Camp. While the Civil War is unfinished, and the Battle for Whiterun is not started he can be found in the plains east of Rorikstead, next to a few ruins. Interactions Battle for Whiterun He can be seen with an Imperial bow equipped firing steel arrows at the Stormcloak soldiers during the attack and has a group of Imperial soldiers around him. After the attack he walks back in to Whiterun and making his way up to Dragonsreach. Conversations ;Battle for Whiterun Imperial Soldier: "Sir! I... I have..." Cipius: "Take a moment to breathe, soldier." Imperial Soldier: "But... Sir..." Cipius: "Breathe!" Balgruuf: "The outer walls are strong. If we can hold them there..." Cipius: "They have catapults." Balgruuf: "Damnit. Where'd they get catapults? The city walls are already falling apart as it is." Cipius: "My scouts tell me they're loading them with fire." Balgruuf: "So, he wants to take my city, walls intact." Cipius: "The men will be fighting in the flames." Balgruuf: "My men are fearless. It's the Imperial milk drinkers I'm worried about." Cipius: "If you prefer I took my men and left..." Balgruuf: "No. Of course not. Just - don't let me down Cipius. We'll need to set up water brigades to combat the flames." Cipius: "Already taken care of." Balgruuf: "You Imperials are efficient, I'll give you that. How long until they arrive?" Imperial Soldier: "Sir." Cipius: "Not long. They're hiding in the country side." Balgruuf: "Damnit. What's he waiting for?" Imperial Soldier: "Sir!" Cipius: "What?!" Imperial Soldier: "Sir, they're on the move. They'll be at the gates at any moment!" Cipius: "Why didn't you say so immediatly?!" Imperial Soldier: "Sir, I tried." Balgruuf: "This is it! Time to see what these Stormcloaks are made of." Cipius: "The men are already gathering at the gates. Move it soldier. Spread the word. Go. Go. Go." Balgruuf: "Oblivion take them. Every miserable last one of them." Trivia *The subtitles from the quote If you prefer I took my men and left... do not match what is said in the game. In the game, Cipius says If you prefer, I can take my men and leave. Bugs *He can be found standing near a ruined monolith east of Rorikstead. **This may happen when Whiterun has been captured for the Stormcloaks, but he will still appear here despite the fact the Imperial Whiterun camp is no longer there. He can also appear here if no side has been chosen, particularly at night. *When using Detect Life he shows as an enemy. *During the Message to Whiterun quest, you're asked to report to him, and in some instances he will not give you the quest dialogue for you to proceed, instead only offers generic guard responses. To fix this, if you have installed Civil War Overhaul and you have deleted only the .esp file, you should delete all its scripts, textures and actors. * Using Ice Form on his bugged copy may result in Cipius never getting back up. Appearances * de:Legat Quentin Cipius es:Legado Quentin Cipio ru:Легат Квентин Сципий Category:Skyrim: Imperial Legion Members Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers